Karena Ada Mereka
by Anayu Nilisa
Summary: AU setengah tahun setelah kekalahan Aizen. Suatu pagi Grimmjow menantang Ichigo berantem seperti biasa. Tapi Ichigo menolaknya karena suatu hal. Hari itu adalah hari spesial. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Comical World

Disclaimer: Bleach dan karakternya punya Kubo Tite-sensei. Kalo punya gue, rumah gue udah di Jepang XP

Rating: K

Ringkasan: AU setengah tahun setelah kekalahan Aizen. Suatu pagi Grimmjow menantang Ichigo berantem seperti biasa. Tapi Ichigo menolaknya karena suatu hal. Hari itu adalah hari spesial.

Catetan:

"Ngomong"

_Ngomong dalem hati & english  
_

**"Hollow Ichigo"**

Fanfic Bleach pertama ku. Udah lama ga nulis fanfic lagi, jadi mohon maaf bila kurang memuaskan. Enjoy!

-

**Karena Ada Mereka**

**Chapter 1: Comical World**

"WOI GRIMMJOW KENAPA SIH LOE PAGI-PA...GAAAAH!!!" teriakan murka cowok shinigami berambut orange terpotong oleh serangan mendadak espada berambut biru muda. Dengan pedang yang sebesar badannya, Kurosaki Ichigo sang shinigami menahan pukulan maut (kayak Ksatria Baja Hitam) dari espada yang lebih besar darinya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Kenapa? KENAPA LOE BILANG?! UDAH PASTI KARENA LOE MANGSA GUE!" Grimmjow langsung mengarahkan tendangannya ke sisi Ichigo, namun dihindari dengan shunpo. Ichigo mengambil jarak sambil memosisikan dirinya siap menyerang balik.

"Teme! Tapi kan nggak gini caranya berantem pagi-pagi, gue sibuk banget hari ini mesti per… ULQUIORRA?!" di belakang Grimmjow terlihat Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Ciffer yang cuma berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi. "Teme ngapain ke sini juga?!" Ichigo mencak-mencak Ulquiorra yang masih diam. Espada berambut hitam ini ga kayak biasanya ngikutin si sexta espada mengingat hubungan mereka yang bagai gunung dan laut.

Suasana hening sejenak menunggu jawaban Ulquiorra, "… bosen." Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Tanpa basa-basi. Cukup membuat Ichigo _jaw drop_.

"Lagian," tambah Grimmjow, "Kalo berantem pagi-pagi kan sekalian olahraga biar sehat gitu." katanya cuek sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping gara-gara ada congek (ditendang Grimm), eh ya salah… gara-gara Ichigo teriak melulu sampe kupingnya pengang. Tak lupa cengiran khas Grimmjow menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu bikin Ichigo merinding.

Sudah setengah tahun sejak berakhirnya perang melawan Aizen dengan kemenangan di pihak Soul Society. Kematian mantan Go Bantai taichou itu otomatis membebaskan Hueco Mundo dan para hollow dari kekuasaannya, dan mencegah pembuatan Ouken. Hougyoku yang tadinya hanya akan disegel di Juuni Bantai akhirnya dihancurkan agar tidak mengulang sejarah yang sama.

Ketika Ulquiorra hampir musnah sepenuhnya, Inoue berhasil menggapainya dan dengan kekuatan penuh menggunakan Shoten Kesshun memulihkan tubuhnya seperti semula. Ulquiorra yang bingung dengan keputusan Inoue mendapat jawaban yang tak terduga dari gadis itu, "Soalnya Ulquiorra-san punya hati."

Sebelum menghadapi Aizen, Ichigo menitipkan Inoue dan Ulquiorra pada Ishida yang lukanya juga telah disembuhkan oleh Inoue. "Tolong ya Ishida. Oh ya Inoue, maaf gue terlalu banyak minta. Tapi kalo loe ngeliat dia, tolong juga ya.", Inoue mengangguk mengerti siapa yang Ichigo maksud. Dan benar saja, tak lama Ichigo pergi, Neliel datang membawa Grimmjow dalam keadaan setengah sadar penuh luka parah.

_Tau kayak gini jadinya, biar aja dia mati!_, sesal Ichigo. "**Kalo ga mau berantem biar gue aja yang berantem, Raja.**" tawar Hollow Ichigo yang emang udah bosen nggak dapet ijin keluar bebas sejak dia berhasil menguasai tubuh Ichigo seutuhnya. _Wari, nggak ada waktu buat berantem_, tolaknya mentah-mentah. "**Huuh! Pelit! Sumanee.**" Ichigo nggak peduli sama ambekan hollow-nya. Sebisa mungkin Ichigo pengen menghindari pertarungan ini secepatnya. Dari awal cuekin Grimmjow sama aja mancing dia dateng ke rumahnya yang sama dengan rumah bakal ancur.

"Wari Grimm! Gue bener-bener nggak bisa hari ini, besok aja berantemnya yah! Yakusoku da!" Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan Grimmjow.

"Ya elah loe Ichi, gue pengen banget berantem ama loe! Udah 3 hari gue nahan diri, masa' loe tega?"

"Enak aja seminggu 3 kali loe datengin gue, loe yang tega ngerusak kedamaian gue!"

"Baru seminggu 3 kali aja udah protes. Gue dateng sehari 3 kali nyaho' loe!"

"Iranee yo emangnya obat!"

"Ah udahlah buruan bankai terus berantem!"

"Maksa banget dah loe, gue bilang nggak ya nggak!"

"Emangnya loe mau ngapain sih, kayaknya ada yang lebih penting daripada berantem ama gue?!"

"Bukan urusan loe!"

"Heh loe berani ya ngebantah ore-sama, Hueco Mundo no Ou!!!"

"Aho! Kalo ngerasa raja urus sono kerajaan loe!"

"Nanda to?!"

"Nani yo?!"

_Kenapa jadi adu mulut…_, pikir Ulquiorra yang level bosennya naik 10%.

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari…_(hp Ichigo bunyi).

"CHOTTO MATTA! Ada telpon. Moshimoshi? Ya Karin? He? Maji?! Udah mau jalan?! Tunggu bentar gue otw balik nih, ja!" Ichigo menutup telponnya kesal. "Tuh kan gara-gara teme ore ampir ditinggal! Gue balik!!!" Ichigo shunpo ke rumahnya, ga peduli sama teriakan Grimmjow.

"Cih dia kabur."

"Pergi."

"Sama aja!"

"Grimmjow," tiba-tiba Ulquiorra jadi serius (kapan dah Ulqui ga serius…), "Loe nggak penasaran ke mana Kurosaki Ichigo pergi?"

"Paling sekolah," jawabnya malas dengan tangan masuk kantong celana.

"Nggak mungkin, hari ini Sabtu."

"Oh ya… nde kok loe tau?"

"Udah setengah tahun sering ke sini loe nggak tau jadwal mangsa loe sendiri? Gue bikin catetan nih." Ulquiorra ngeluarin buku catatannya menunjukkan halaman yang judulnya _'Kurosaki Ichigo's Daily Routine'_.

"Ngapain loe bikin beginian?"

"Untuk menghindari pertarungan yang nggak perlu."

Grimmjow membaca jadwal Ichigo, berusaha menghafal _daily routine_ nya. "Hmm… bener juga loe hari ini Ichi libur. Jadi penasaran." tanpa ba-bi-bu Grimmjow sonido ke rumah Kurosaki diikuti Ulquiorra. Nggak lupa nyembunyiin reiatsu, mereka ngeliat Ichigo dan keluarganya udah siap berangkat.

"Grimmjow balikin buku gue."

"Oh ya suman."

_Kelihatannya keluarga Kurosaki nggak pergi jauh karena cuma jalan kaki_, pikir Ulquiorra. "Piknik?" terkanya menganalisa barang bawaan mereka.

"Ha? Yakin loe? Mendingan berantem ama gue."

"Aho."

"Nanda to?!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi piknik."

"Sou da, makanya… ng?" Grimmjow melihat dua orang yang juga mengikuti keluarga mangsanya. Ternyata Rukia dan Renji. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra datengin mereka dengan sonido muncul di belakang Rukia, "Oi Shinigami ngapain loe?"

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH!!!" Rukia kaget setengah hidup sampe-sampe konpakunya ampir keluar dari gigainya. Renji lebih parah lagi. Justru gara-gara teriakan Rukia, konpakunya beneran keluar. "G-Grimmjow… kaget aho!!!" omel Rukia setelah agak tenang.

"Aho ka?! Udah nyembunyiin reiatsu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang, mau ngebunuh kita?!" tambah Renji yang udah masuk lagi ke gigainya.

"Ya udah sih gitu amet kagetnya, lebay AHO!!!" si Sexta Espada malah ngomel balik. Kayaknya makin pissed off gara-gara Ichigo nggak mau diajak berantem.

_Salah loe juga kali, _Ulquiorra geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah keadaan tenang…

"Oh gitu, ya terang aja Ichigo marah." Kata Rukia menyila tangannya setelah Ulquiorra cerita kejadian tadi pagi.

"Memangnya hari ini ada apa, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Espada bermata hijau itu tetap tanpa emosi. Renji yang masih berantem sama Grimmjow mendadak diem, mukanya jadi agak murung. Grimmjow pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shinigami cewek berambut hitam di depan Ulquiorra.

"Soalnya hari ini…."

_Tsudzuku…_

_-_

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? R&R please, setiap kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat berharga bagi saya.

Oh ya, karena bikin nih fanfic sambil dengerin OST 1 Bleach, judulnya ku ambil dari dari OST. Pas aja gitu sama chapter ini.

Terima kasih udah baca.


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing can be Explained

Makasih buat yang udah pada review dan ngasih kritik & saran! Aku udah berusaha benerin kekurangan-kekurangan sebelumnya. Awal chapter ini based on animenya(1) dikarenakan aku suka banget dan nggak bisa ngegantiin dengan versi ku sendiri yang garing (jangan ditanya). Setelahnya bikinan ku sendiri kok. Hehe.

Enjoy!

-

**Chapter 2: Nothing can be Explained **

Sementara itu, keluarga Kurosaki sudah sampai di sebuah jalan tanjakkan. "Haaa… haaa… tanjakkannya jauh…." keluh Yuzu yang termuda sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Masa'? Biasa aja kok." ujar si tomboy Karin yang berjalan di samping Yuzu. "Kalo kamu ngeluh kayak gini, ntar Ayah geblek itu…" belum selesai omongan Karin, Isshin sang Ayah geblek (gomennasai Isshin-san) yang sedari tadi meniup peluit langsung rusuh.

"GANBARE YUZU! MAKERUNA YUZU! AYAH DI BELAKANGMUUU!!!" Isshin _hand standing_ seakan menunjukkan bahwa tanjakkan itu hanya masalah kecil. Karin yang nggak mau berurusan sama sang Ayah langsung bergerak cepat menjauhinya. "Amaina!" dengan cepat Isshin 'berlari' dengan tangannya menuju Yuzu. "Hissatsu: Tou-san Slid… AAAARRRGH!!!"

Karin yang udah tau hissatsu ayahnya langsung nendang Isshin balik ke bawah tanjakkan yang lagi-lagi nabrak Bonnie-chan cs yang lewat entah dari mana asalnya bagai bola bowling menghajar pin-pin. "Ga akan ku biarkan terjadi lagi kayak tahun lalu! Ayo Yuzu lain kali jangan nunjukkin kelemahanmu di depannya."

Ichigo cuma bisa pasrah ngeliat nasib ayahnya, _Jadi bokap kok dari tahun ke tahun makin parah…._ **"Kalo gitu boleh gue bunuh ga?" **si Hollow tiba-tiba ngomong. _Ha? Elo? Emang sanggup?_ tanya Ichigo pada kuda putihnya. _Nggak inget ya oyaji mantan taichou?_ Hollow Ichigo tertawa dengan tawa gilanya, "**Teme no oyaji wa moto taichou dakara kitto tsuyoi!**(2) **Udah lama gue nggak bertarung dengan lawan kuat!**". Mendengar ocehan hollow-nya, Ichigo malah tertawa geli, _Haha! Yakin loe? Hati-hati aja loe jangan sanpe ketemu langsung sama oyaji!_ Sang Hollow langsung diem Rajanya tiba-tiba jadi gila, walopun dia sendiri lebih gila lagi, "**Maksud loe?**". _Sebelom loe ngayunin pedang ke oyaji, loe bakal mati duluan gara-gara malu ngelawan dia!!! _Ichigo cekikikan ngebayangin gimana kalo hollow-nya beneran berhadapan sama ayahnya.

"Ichi-nii ngapain cekikikan sendiri? Nggak ketularan gilanya Tou-san kan?", Karin manggil Ichigo yang ga sadar cekikikan sendiri.

"Nggak lah! Siapa yang mau kayak ano kuso oyaji!"Ichigo langsung nyusul adik-adiknya. **"Emang enak dikata gila!"** ledek kudanya. _Urusai!_

"Ichi-nii tadi ke mana sih? Kok pagi-pagi udah ngilang?" tanya Yuzu. "Ichi-nii nggak sempet sarapan lho."

"Ah gomen, tadi tiba-tiba Grimm dateng. Kalo gue nggak nyamperin dia, bisa-bisa dia dateng ngacak-ngacak rumah. Ano Espada yaro!" jelas Ichigo yang jadi kesel lagi.

"Ichi-nii temen-temennya pada brutal, nggak nyangka rumah kita masih utuh." ledek Karin, Ichigo cuma merengut. "Ngomong-ngomong Grimm, sering banget dia dateng. Seminggu bisa sampe tiga kali, ngapain dah?" tanya Karin bersamaan mereka sampe di kompleks kuburan.

Ichigo masih pasang muka merengut, "Dia itu ya dari dulu sampe sekarang maniak banget berantem. Nggak tau deh kalo nggak diladenin apa yang bakal dia ancurin."

"Banyak orang lain kenapa harus Ichi-nii?"

"Au ah."

"Demo nee, Ichi-nii jadinya nggak semurung tahun lalu." ucap Yuzu tiba-tiba. "Karena ada temen-temen Ichi-nii, rumah kita jadi tambah rame. Ichi-nii juga lebih sering ketawa." tambah Yuzu dengan senyum polosnya.

Ichigo agak shock ternyata Yuzu sangat memperhatikan kakaknya (terang aja adik gitu). Ichigo berkali-kali menghadapi pertarungan yang tak hanya menyangkut nyawanya sendiri tapi juga orang lain bahkan dunia. Jauh dari keluarga sama sekali nggak kepikiran oleh sang Shinigami Daiko. Ya, perang telah memaksanya untuk dewasa lebih cepat. Walaupun masih SMA, Ichigo udah jadi cowok mandiri. Dia hampir lupa ada adik-adiknya yang justru masih membutuhkan perhatian darinya. "Sou da ne, Yuzu. Arigatou." Ichigo mengelus kepala adik terkecilnya. "Maaf ya aku sering pergi."

"Kinishinaide, kita bukan anak kecil yang mesti dijagain terus. Ichi-nii lakuin aja yang menurut Ichi-nii bener." kata Karin sambil merangkul Yuzu. "Apalagi kalo itu bikin Ichi-nii seneng." tambah Yuzu.

_Ah iya, Karin dan Yuzu juga bukan anak kecil lagi. Heh, kakak macam apa gue ini. Gue janji, kapan pun mereka butuh pertolongan gue akan selalu ada._

Sesampainya di kuburan Kurosaki Masaki…

Ichigo, Karin, dan Yuzu menyapa almarhumah ibu mereka dan mendo'akan beliau. Becerita bahwa mereka sekeluarga baik-baik saja. Yuzu tidak lagi menangisi ibunya seperti terakhir kali. Isshin yang berhasil menyusul mereka bercerita panjang lebar soal anak-anaknya tercinta, Ichigo yang udah dewasa siap mencari pasangan, Karin yang tumbuh menjadi wanita kuat pemberani, Yuzu yang menjanjikan menjadi calon ibu rumah tangga idaman. Alhasil dihadiahi masing-masing satu bogem dari Ichigo dan Karin.

Sementara itu Rukia cs bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan di sana, memperhatikan kegiatan keluarga Kurosaki yang terlihat _'lively'_. Rukia duduk di dahan pohon. Di bawahnya, Renji berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra di dekat pohon di sebelah kiri pohon tempat kedua shinigami berada.

Tangan di dalam saku celananya, ekspresinya tampak bosan, Grimmjow yang baru tau soal ibunya Ichigo hanya diam memperhatikan si Berry, apalagi Ulquiorra. _Nihilism_. Hollow tak memiliki hati, mereka nggak merasakan kesedihan juga kebahagiaan. Walau Grimmjow 'senang' menemukan Ichigo sebagai rivalnya, tapi 'senang' itu tak sama dengan 'senang' atau 'bahagia' dari hati yang bikin _background_ _effect _jadi berbunga-bunga atau kirakira. 'Senang'nya Grimmjow lebih sama dengan 'tertantang', mengingat dirinya maniak pertarungan, haus darah. _Destruction_.

"Tahun lalu nggak lama setelah Ichigo jadi shinigami, aku ngikutin Ichigo ke sini karena curiga kematian ibunya yang aneh. Dan ternyata Grand Fisher kembali muncul dihadapannya. Enam tahun Ichigo nyalahin dirinya atas kematian ibunya, akhirnya dia tau hollow menjijikkan itu yang merenggut nyawa ibunya. Hanya balas dendam yang terpancar di matanya." cerita Rukia mengingat peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawa Ichigo. Tubuh Ichigo yang bersimbah darah di depan matanya masih lekat dalam ingatan cewek berambut hitam pendek itu. Sesaat suasana hening menunggu Rukia kembali bicara, hanya angin sepoi yang mengisi keheningan itu.

"Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi Ichigo malah menolak. Saat itu aku ingat perkataan Ukitake-taichou bahwa pertarungan ada dua. Pertarungan untuk hidup dan pertarungan untuk harga diri. Ichigo bertarung untuk harga diri ibunya, harga dirinya sebagai anak, harga diri dirinya sendiri. Karena itu aku tak boleh membantunya." tampak senyum kecil tersirat di wajahnya yang sedih. "Aku hanya bisa bersyukur Ichigo selamat, walaupun Grand Fisher berhasil kabur."

"Oi Shinigami! Nggak pake dramatisir gitu kali. Kimowaru(3)!" protes Grimmjow. Rukia yang biasa cerewet ngomelin Ichigo tiba-tiba bisa jadi _mellow_ begitu.

"Apa dah loe!" Rukia nggak jadi nangis. Biar nggak kayak sinet.

Ulquiorra angkat bicara, "Grand Fisher adalah arrancar, tentu nggak mungkin Kurosaki Ichigo yang baru jadi shinigami bisa menghabisinya. Kekeras kepalaannyalah yang menyelamatkannya." Bagi Ulquiorra harga diri sama dengan keras kepala. Tak heran Shinigami Daiko itu berkali-kali selamat dari kematian.

"Maa, nggak masalah lagi. Toh Grand Fisher udah diabisin sama Isshin-san. Sebenernya ngagetin juga begitu tau bokapnya Ichigo shinigami juga, taichou pula." kata Renji melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Cowok rambut merah itu pertama kali tau Isshin waktu dia dateng ke rumah Ichigo berlagak jadi polisi ala western (gara-gara nonton film koboi noh) bawa-bawa senapan beneran pula, main nembak dan berhasil nyerempet rambut Isshin-san menghasilkan boteng alias botak tengah(4).

Isshin-san membuka kedok aslinya untuk menolong Ichigo menghadapi Aizen. Siapa yang menduga bokap senga kayak gitu ternyata shinigami mantan taichou? Semua shinigami dibuat kaget dengan kemunculan dirinya, terutama anaknya sendiri. Apalagi Yamamoto, Kyouraku, Ukitake, dan Unohana yang udah lama kenal(5). Dengan bertambahnya tenaga level taichou, Aizen yang tak tahu-menahu soal Isshin berhasil dikalahkan.

Dari perkataan Renji tadi, otomatis perhatian mereka langsung fokus ke Isshin yang masih aja ngelawak sambil nari-nari geje. Yuzu tertawa melihat kelakuan ayahnya. Karin melayangkan dengkulnya ke perut ayahnya, Isshin langsung tersungkur memegang perutnya. "Masaki my love! Anak gadis kita Karin tega sekali padaku, padahal aku sedang menarikan tarian tradisional keluarga Kurosaki yang legendaris!!!" Isshin meluk-meluk nisan istrinya bergelinangan air mata, persis seperti meluk poster gede Masaki di rumah. Ichigo hanya diam _sweatdrop_. Yang merhatiin dari jauh ikutan _sweatdrop_.

"Oh udah siang. Semuanya ayo kita makan di kuil." ajak Yuzu. Kuli di puncak bukit itu udah biasa jadi tempat istirahat buat para pelayat. Keluarga Kurosaki biasa makan siang di sana setelah melayat kuburan Masaki.

"Oh betul juga!" tangis Isshin tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia langsung bangkit, ngerogoh saku ngeluarin rokok dan _lighter_. Menghidupkan kemudian menghisapnya tak lupa dengan pose _cool_ andalannya, "Masaki." _cool mode: ON!_

Sesaat ketiga anaknya terpana dengan perubahan drastis ayah mereka, sampai Yuzu ngomong, "Otou-san kakkoii!"

"Daro? Hehe. Masaki my love, Yuzu pun berpendapat sama denganmu." kata Isshin tetap sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"GAAAH!!! Nggak pake _cool-cool_-an deh! Ngerokoknya ntar dulu, sekarang waktunya makan siang!" Karin yang tersadar dari bengongnya langsung matiin rokok Isshin dan narik ayahnya ke atas bukit (Karin kuat banget XD).

"Hee?! Naze?! Padahal Masaki dan Yuzu bilang Tou-san keren kalo ngerokok!" rengek Isshin yang tentu dicuekin putri tomboy-nya.

"Ichi-nii ayo kita makan siang." ajak Yuzu.

Ichigo yang kebanyakan _sweatdrop_ menjawab, "He? Aa. Gue masih mau di sini bentar. Nanti aja nyusul."

Yuzu terdiam memperhatikan kakaknya. _Apa mungkin Ichi-nii masih sedih?_ pikir Yuzu. Tapi pikiran itu cepat-cepat dia singkirkan. _Mungkin Ichi-nii cuma butuh waktu sendiri_. "Okelah kalo begitu. Jangan lama-lama ya Ichi-nii." Yuzu pun pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri.

_Tsudzuku…_

_-  
_

* * *

Judul ku ambil dari OST Bleach yang kebetulan lagi ku dengerin sambil nulis chapter ini. Nothing can be Explained, somehow sedih lagunya.

(1). Based on Bleach OVA: Memories in the Rain.

(2). Teme no oyaji wa moto taichou dakara kitto tsuyoi! = Bokap loe mantan taichou makanya udah pasti kuat!

(3). Kimowaru, singkatan dari kimochi warui = menjijikkan, disingkat jadi jijay ^u^

(4). Bleach OVA: The Sealed Sword Frenzy.

(5). Yamamoto-shotaichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, dan Unohana-taichou paling lama megang jabatan taichou di Gotei 13. Dugaanku aja, harusnya mereka kenal Isshin-san. Semoga aja beneran Isshin-san sekalian Ryuuken-san bantuain ngadepin Aizen yandere itu!

(6). Soal rokok. Aslinya sih Isshin-san ga pernah ngerokok di depan orang pas hari kematian Masaki-san, kecuali Ichigo. Sekedar lucu-lucuan aja. Hehe.

Oke chapter 2 sampe sini dulu. Makasih udah baca. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories in the Rain

Songfic chapter!

Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah review. Kalo nggak ada kalian nih fanfic nggak bakal jadi tuntas deh *bow*. Mulai dari chapter ini dan fanfic-fanfic Bleach yang pengen ku bikin selanjutnya, aku namain Hollow Ichigo sebagai Shiro. Nyebutnya lebih enak, lagian udah official di fandom Bleach namanya Shirosaki. Aku ingetin juga, chapter ini pada agak OC.

Song : Memories in the Rain

Singer : Morita Masakazu (Kurosaki Ichigo) & Orikasa Fumiko (Kuchiki Rukia)

-

**Chapter 3: Memories in the Rain**

Setelah semuanya pergi, Ichigo kembali menghadap nisan ibunya. "Hisashiburi Kaa-san. Nggak kerasa udah tujuh tahun sejak Kaa-san tiada. Kaa-san baik-baik aja di sana? Aah, Kaa-san udah meninggal nggak mungkin baik-baik aja ya." Ichigo tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatel (tangannya aja yang gatel XP). _Haha gue malah jadi ikut-ikutan Karin.  
_

_**ame mae no hi mo ame de sono mae mo ame de (rain...the day before also rained and it rained before)**_

_**SLOW MOTION ai wa totsuzen ni (in slow motion, love was suddenly)**_

_**ore no mae de kowarete (broken in front of me)  
**_

"Waktu itu hujan turun. Tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga." beberapa memorinya pada tanggal 17 Juni bermunculan. Selalu saja hujan. Betapa dia ingat setiap tetes air hujan pada hari itu menghancurkan hatinya. 7 tahun lalu, orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini tiba-tiba menghilang dalam hujan. _Apa tahun ini hujan juga akan turun?_, pikirnya. **"Asal DI SINI nggak hujan." **Dalam sekejap, Ichigo sudah berada dalam _inner world_-nya.

"**Ore to Zangetsu wa ame ga daikirai da. Oboetoke.**(1)**"** ucap Shiro dengan nada jengkel. Seperti biasa Shiro hanya duduk di tembok dinding horizontal, jauh dari rajanya. Sang Raja pun seperti biasa membalas dengan wajah murung khasnya. Di belakang Shiro, Zangetsu berdiri dengan wajah tenangnya seperti biasa pula. _Semua terlihat biasa hari ini, _gumam Ichigo.

_**hitotsu dake tada hitotsu dake (just by yourself)**_

_**mamorenakattakara (you could not protect just by yourself)**_

_**tatakai wa mada tsuzuku hokori no tameni (I continue to battle for the sake of my pride)  
**_

"Shiro. Zangetsu. Kenapa gue di sini?" tanya Ichigo. Biasanya mereka menarik Ichigo ke dalam _inner world_-nya hanya ketika dirinya butuh latihan atau sedang sekarat.

"Lagi-lagi hatimu bimbang, Ichigo." jawab Zangetsu sambil menatap tuan mudanya. Oh ya, Ichigo ingat ketika hatinya bimbang dia akan berada di sini. Siap-siap untuk segala nasehat dan omelan.

**"Sampe kapan loe mau jadi anak cengeng?"**

"Gue nggak cengeng."

**"Keliatan jelas di muka loe, Ou yo. Tuh."** Shiro berdiri kemudian menunjuk langit di atas mereka. **"Mendung."**

"Secara langsung tentu kau tak menunjukkannya. Tapi apa yang ada di hatimu terpancar di dunia ini."

Lagi-lagi cowok rambut orange itu merengut. Marah, kesal, kecewa akan kelemahan hatinya. Secara fisik Ichigo memang kuat, sangat kuat bahkan melebihi level shinigami taichou. Tapi kalau udah masalah hati, jangan ditanya deh. Apalagi kalo kembaran putihnya udah nambahin 'bumbu'.

**"Heran, setelah selama ini ternyata loe sama aja. Y-o-w-a-i." **Baru diomongin, 'bumbu'nya udah nambah.

"Shiro." tegur Zangetsu. Si Pak Tua sendiri nggak mau Ichigo jadi emosi. "Ichigo, di dunia ini kami hanya sendiri. Hujan di dunia yang hanya ada diri sendiri sangat tak enak." Zangetsu berhenti sejenak melihat reaksi Ichigo. Wajah murungnya berubah jadi merasa bersalah. "Kami akan melakukan apapun unutk mencegah hujan turun." Kali ini Ichigo menatap zanpakuto dan hollow-nya dengan mata lebar.

** "Teme wa hitori janai.**(2)**"** tambah Shiro, kali ini dengan nada yang tak pernah Ichigo dengar sebelumnya. Bukan nada sombong, meledek ataupun menghina. Itu nada menghibur yang… _Malu-malu?_, Ichigo mencari kata yang tepat. _Satu kalimat termanis yang keluar dari mulut rombengnya itu._ Ichigo tersenyum.

**"Nanda?!"** Oh imutnya, sekarang si hollow _blushing_.

Raut muka Zangetsu pun terlihat lega. Tuan mudanya telah kembali tersenyum. "Seperti kata Shiro, kau tak sendirian. Datanglah kalau kau butuh bantuan kami. Teman-temanmu pun siap membantu."

_**NO TIME TO CRY naku no wa ato da (no time to cry I vowed not to cry)**_

_**rokugatsu no ame ni mata chikau dake (after the June rain)  
**_

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Shiro dan Zangetsu. Langkah kakinya bergema, rambut orange menutupi wajahnya. Shiro mendapati sang Raja berdiri di depannya dan Zangetsu. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan sepasang bola mata coklat berkaca-kaca. _**Nangis lagi?**_, gumam kembaran putihnya. Tapi ada senyum kecil menghias wajah si kepala orange, "Koko nara, nanimo kakushite hitsuyo wa nai na?(3)"

"Aa." angguk Zangetsu. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Ichigo memluk kedua _guardian_-nya. Zangetsu dan Shiro udah pasti kaget dengan perlakuan Ichigo yang seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya. Sekali lagi pake shift + bold + underline, **PERTAMA KALI**.

**"Oi oi, Ou…." **Shiro merasakan bahu shihakusho-nya basah.

"Ini tangis bahagia tau." protes Ichigo meluk Shiro dan Zangetsu makin erat, nggak mau mereka berdua ngeliat dia nangis. _Payah udah mau 16 tahun juga._

"**Gue pikir ngiler."**

"Sialan loe."

Zangetsu hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan si kembar. Si Pak Tua memegang pundak Ichigo, membalas pelukannya. "Begini lebih baik."

Ichigo melepaskan mereka berdua dan menghapus air matanya. "Aa." cengiran _childish mode_-nya keluar, persis dengan yang selalu dia tunjukkin ke ibunya tercinta. "Jibun no ossan to kyoudai mitai ni. Kansha suru yo.(4)" pernyataan yang membuat Zangetsu dan Shiro tertegun.

**"Naniii?! Ngomong apa loe barusan?! KYOUDAI?! Bener-bener gue bunuh loe! GRAAAH!"** Zangetsu nahan Shiro yang tiba-tiba jadi heboh. "**Hanaseee!!!"** Shiro meronta-ronta.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kau kembali Ichigo."

"Sou da. Jangan bilang yang lain. Aib." kata Ichigo. Zangetsu mengangguk, masih tetep nahan Shiro yang makin berontak.

"Sankyuu Zangetsu-ossan, Shiro." hilanglah Ichigo dari pengelihatan mereka.

"**Ano baka yarooo! Apa-apaan sih kyoudai! Woi Ossan kenapa loe nahan gue?!" **gerutu Shiro yang udah dilepas Zangetsu.

"Hmm? Sekarang kau ikut-ikutan memanggilku ossan. Bener-bener kembar."

**"Nanda to?!"  
**

_**kedo atatakana ame wa ore no hoho wo nurasu (but the warm rain wets my cheeks)**_

_**SLOW MOTION atsui suzushisade (in slow motion I am refreshed)**_

_**ore wo tsuyoku michibiku (by the heat I will strongly lead)  
**_

"Tadi seru banget. Shiro no yatsu, ternyata bisa lucu juga." Ichigo kembali berdiri di depan nisan ibunya. "Setahun ini banyak hal terjadi. Ore shinigami daiko ni natta (5). Berkali-kali terlibat masalah antara hidup dan mati. Shinigami daiko, tapi jadi yang paling sibuk ngurusin urusan Soul Society. Bener-bener Gotei 13 nggak bisa apa-apa tanpa ku." cerita Ichigo pada almarhumah ibunya. "Jadi orang kuat tuh repot ya. Haha."

Renji yang ngerasa terhina denger ledekan Ichigo ampir ngelepasin Zabimaru-nya, tapi ditahan Rukia.

"Tapi aku jadi ketemu banyak teman di sana, dan semuanya shingami-shinigami hebat juga rusuh. Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toushirou, Rangiku-san, bahkan Byakuya. Oh ya nggak lupa Urahara-san dan Yoruichi-san yang udah ngebimbing aku jadi shinigami seperti sekarang. Zangetsu-ossan dan Shiro juga ikut menguatkan hatiku kayak barusan. Temen-temen sekelasku, Inoue, Ishida, sama Chad juga ngebantu. Nggak sampe di sini, aku akan jadi shinigami yang lebih kuat lagi untuk ngelindungin orang-orang dari hollow."

"Sou, tsuyoku ni naru. Soshite ore to tatakau!(6)" cengiran maniak Grimmjow muncul, memamerkan gigi tajamnya. Nggak sabar menunggu saatnya mereka bertarung lagi.

"Grimmjow nggak ada kapoknya. Rukia?" bisik Renji pada Rukia, tapi yang dibisikkin malah lagi terharu.

"Ichigo, aku bangga padamu!" tangis Rukia lebay sambil menghapus air matanya pake sapu tangan chappy-nya.

_**omoi de nande namanurui mono dewanaikara (halfhearted I question what "memories")**_

_**wakaranakutemo ima wa hashiru shikanai (I still don't understand, now I have no choice but to run)  
**_

"Ngomong-ngomong hollow, ternyata ada juga yang bisa diajak jadi temen lho Kaa-san." lanjut Ichigo. "Selain Shiro hollow-ku sendiri, ada Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra." Yang diomongin langsung najemin kupingnya, bahkan Ulquiorra bereaksi. "Pertama kali ketemu ya musuh. Asli ngeselin! Grimm tuh paling rese', kerjanya berantem aja! Tau-tau muncul ngajak berantem, kayak tadi pagi ngalang-nglangin aku ngelayat ibu." gerutu Ichigo, tepatnya curhat. Yang diomongin ditahan mati-matian sama Rukia dan Ranji supaya nggak bikin rusuh.

"Kalo Ulqui. Emang bahaya itu espada. 2 kali aku dibunuh sama dia. Tapi dia emang aneh. Aku sendiri nggak ngira akhirnya malah jadi temenan. Kayaknya emang bener kata Karin, temen-temenku brutal semua." seperti biasa Ulquiorra hanya diam, terus menatap si Shinigami Daiko. Grimmjow yang makin brutal gara-gara Ulquiorra nggak dihina juga akhirnya ditahan pake Bakudou Sai(7).

Senyum menghias wajah Ichigo, "Yappari, berkat mereka berdua juga aku tiap hari makin kuat. Grimm nyebelin gitu sebenernya temen _sparring_ yang paling pas."

"IIICHIIIGOOO!!!" Sexta Espada yang berhasil lepas dari _binding_ bakudou langsung lompat nerkam Ichigo (wuaaa seyem!)

"HEE?! GRIMMJOW?!"

BRUAAAGH!!! *sound effect*

"Beraninya loe ngehina gue!!! Kenapa Ulquiorra nggak?!" Grimmjow narik kerah baju Ichigo, marah-marah pake muncrat ke muka si Berry (eww Grimm…).

"Loe!!! Kenapa?! Sejak kapan?! Kok tau gue di sni?!"

"Loe belom jawab pertanyaan gue. JANGAN NANYA BALIK!"

"Eh? Ah? Lho? AAAKH!!!" Ichigo ngeliat Rukia, Renji, dan Ulquiorra muncul dari tempat persembunyian. Sanking _shock_-nya, Ichigo refleks ngelempar Grimmjow dan langsung berdiri. Alhasil Espada bermata biru suksese mendarat pake pantat. "Temera! Nade da?! Itsunomani?! Ore wa koko ni naze shiteiru?!" panik, lagi-lagi Ichigo ngulang pertanyaan bertui-tubi yang sama.

"Kita penasaran. Sejak awal. Kita ngikutin loe." jawab Ulquiorra berurutan, _expressionless_.

_Lho?_

"Hee. Ternyata loe jujur di depan nyokap loe ya, Ichigo." komentar si rambut merah dengan cengir jahilnya.

_ Lho?_

"Ichigo… *hiks* manis banget deh loe! Omongan loe tadi sangat menyentuh hati. *hiks* seandainya Nii-sama juga denger." Ucap Rukia masih pake sapu tangan chappy menghapus air matanya.

Input – process – output (pikiran Ichigo lagi mencerna informasi). TING!

"JADI LOE PADA DENGER SEMUANYAAA??!"

"Iya."

"Kaa-san! Selama ini aku jadi anak baik. Temen-temnku banyak, aku seneng main sama mereka. I miss you mommy. Love, Ichigo." Renji niru curhatan Ichigo dengan 'sedikit' modifikasi (dihajar Ichigo).

"Gu-gue nggak ngomong norak gitu!" muka Ichigo jadi merah padam mirp sama namanya. Meledaklah tawa Renji.

Grimmjow akhirnya berhasil bangkit setelah rasa sakit di pantatnya ilang. "I-CHI-GOOO!!!" Espada berambut biru muda itu siap menyerang Ichigo lagi, tapi… "Apaa Ulquiorra?!" si Cuatro Espada nahan rekannya.

"Sabar."

"Mentang-mentang loe nggak dihina, ngajak berantem juga?!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo bilang, dia seneng _sparring_ sama loe kan?"

"Huh? Ah iya tapi! Dia ngehina gue… nggak terima!" gerutu Grimmjow.

_Kayak anak kecil_, desah Ulquiorra. Espada berambut hitam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ichigo yang abis-abisan diledekin Renji.

"Ichigo!" satu pukulan telak bersarang di kepala Ichigo, asalnya ternyata dari Rukia. "Ngapain juga pake malu. Itu semua yang ada di hati loe kan? Jujur itu bagus lho."

"Haha! Joudan da yo! Becanda! Loe toh sensi banget!" Renji menepuk-nepuk punggung sobat Berry-nya.

_**NO TIME TO CRY tsuyoku naru dake (****no time to cry I can only become strong)**_

_**rokugatsu no ame wa tada inochi dake **__**(the June rain is life or death)**_

Tiba-tiba Ichigo gemetar. Terdengar suara percikan api dan dengan cepat api menyebar membungkus dirinya! Nggak lupa mata ikut berapi-api. Suasana memanas!

"Temera… berani ya… BERANI BANGET LOE PADA NGINTIL DAN NGUPING ORAAANG!!! DASAR CEBOL! BABON! KUCING! KALONG!" maka rusuhlah mereka di kuburan.

"Loe bakal nyesel ngatain gw cebol!"

"Gue bukan BABON!

"Hehe. Omoshiroi, yatto tatakae! (8)"

"_No comment_."

"Hahaha! Maju loe semua! Gue bales loe pada!!!"

_**NO TIME TO CRY tsuyoku naru dake (****no time to cry I can only become strong)**_

_**rokugatsu no ame wa tada inochi dake **__**(the June rain is life or death)**_

_Arigatou, minna. Ternyata hari ini hari spesial. Kaa-san, berkat mereka aku bisa tertawa seperti sekarang. Di hari yang biasanya aku bersedih, aku bisa tertawa bareng mereka. Walau ada teman-teman aku nggak mungkin ngelupain Kaa-san. Kayaknya hari ini nggak akan hujan. Jadi jangan khawatir, Kaa-san. Love, Ichigo._

"Oooh dipake juga _'love'_nya."

"Urusai!"

Owari

-

* * *

(1). Ore to Zangetsu wa ame ga daikirai da. Oboetoke. = Gue dan Zangetsu benci banget hujan. Inget itu.

(2). Teme wa hitori janai. = Loe nggak sendirian.

(3). Koko nara, nanimo kakushite hitsuyo wa nai na? = Kalo di sini, nggak ada yang perlu ditutupin kan?

(4). Jibun no ossan to kyoudai mitai ni. Kansha suru yo. = Serasa paman dan saudara sendiri. Aku bersyukur.

(5). Ore shinigami daiko ni natta. = Aku udah jadi shinigami pengganti.

(6). Sou, tsuyoku ni naru. Soshite ore to tatakau! = Ya, jadilah kuat. Trus berantem sama gue!

(7). Bakudou Sai bakudou (binding way) kidou no.1 yang pertama kali dipake Rukia di eps 1 waktu nahan Ichigo.

(8). Omoshiroi, yatto tatakae! = Menarik, akhirnya berantem!

Horeee! Jadi juga 1 fanfic selesai! Makasih atas bantuan reader yang udah ngereview fanfic ku.

Talk Show time!

Ichigo : Oi! Oi! Gue nggak kayak gitu!

Anayu : Lah kan awalnya gue udah bilang rada OC. Btw, scene loe sama Shiro n Zangetsu udah kayak keluarga bahagia. Ayah dan putra kembarnya X3

Ichigo : Sou ka? Maa, Shiro lucu juga di sini.

**Shiro : IYA! ZETTAI NI IRANEE!!! Ogah banget!!!**

Anayu : Kyaaa! Shiro! *peluk*

**Shiro : Cari mati loe ya udah maksa gue sodaraan ama tuh anak! *dorong author***

Anayu : Ichigo juga peluk sini! Berpelukaaan~

Isshin : Ichigo musuko yo! Kau lebih senang Zangetsu jadi ayahmu?? Teganya! Masaki!!! *meluk Ichigo sambil nangis-nangis*

Ichigo : Chikai! Chikai! AARGH! Jorok ingusnya ke mana-mana! Hanase kuso oyaji!!!

Grimm : Ichiii!!! Ayo lanjut berantem!!!

Anayu : Hai soko made da. Tutup tirai! *peluk Grimm!*


End file.
